Everafter Stones
The are items that appear in ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive''. When pressed together and used with incantation , they can transport the user(s) to the Nirvana and back. Corpse Party: Blood Drive While Ayumi Shinozaki is investigating Makina Shinozaki's home, she comes across a little box. After her friends and Aiko Niwa join up with her, they discover that it is impossible to open. Aiko then takes it home with her to try different methods of opening the box. Aiko and Ayumi meet up later again in a cafe, along with Yoshiki Kishinuma. Aiko had tried and succeeded to get the box open, and had investigated the Everafter Stones found inside. She reveals most of what she has discovered to Ayumi and Yoshiki, starting with the Nirvana and how it was created, and ending with how the two can be used to go and come back from it. Aiko then asks the two of them to come with her into Heavenly Host. Ayumi questions why, and Aiko responds that she collects spiritual relics. Ayumi agrees, and as they leave, Yoshiki pickpockets Aiko's half of the stone. This does nothing, as Aiko has another set of stones that she kept quiet about. Ayumi goes to Yoshiki's apartment later, and tells him that it may be possible to bring their friends back from Heavenly Host. Yoshiki takes the stone from Ayumi and throws them out of the window in front of a truck. Ayumi rushes outside in a panic to see that the stones are unharmed. Misuto Kiriya appears then, and resolves to help her go to Heavenly Host. Yoshiki objects, but Misuto punches him into a wall, and Ayumi and Misuto perform the ritual. Meanwhile, Aiko approaches Haruyuki Inumaru and tells him about how Sayaka Ooue went to Heavenly Host. Haruyuki agrees to the idea, and Aiko uses the stones with him to go to Heavenly Host. Almost directly after performing the ritual, Magari Mizuki steals the halves. She then tries to use it by herself to go to Heavenly Host, but Yoshiki grabs onto her after she performs the ritual, and they are both transported to Heavenly Host. When Naomi Nakashima is staying with the replacement T.A. after an incident with her mother, Kuon notes her sister's disappearance. She investigates Aiko's room, and discovers the box that the two Everafter Stones came in, along with the crushed remains of a third pair. Kuon analyzes the remains, and succeeds in making a duplicate of the pairs. Satoshi Mochida, Kuon, and Naomi use this pair to go to Heavenly Host. Later on, when Misuto is revealed to have stayed in the real world, along with the stones, he talks to Yuka Mochida. He is able to convince her to go to Heavenly Host with him to search for Satoshi. Satsuki Mizuhara, who became suspicious of all this, decides to come along to protect Yuka, since she doesn't trust him. Then they all head to Heavenly Host. In the end, Ayumi swallows the nirvana and sacrifices her existence, after a tearful farewell, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, Aiko, Satsuki, and Magari head over to the school through the front entrance since Ayumi tore open the Nirvana enough for them to escape. However, Yoshiki decides to stay behind and uses the pair of Everafter Stones from Misuto's corpse to save Ayumi and return her to the real world, albeit Ayumi not in a mentally and physically decent condition, and none of their friends remember their existence anymore. Trivia * Everafter Stones are reference to the true name of Sachiko Ever After charm, before Naho Saenoki purposely changed the charm name into . * A pair of Everafter Stones appear on the cover to the Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT Drama CD Vol.2, possibly hinting that the items will play a part in future chapters. Category:Article stubs Category:Items Category:Items in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Spiritual Glossary